


imexx is joytando

by xX_ch4_ch4_sL1m3_Xx



Series: Joytando and Fuckmorton [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clone Shenanigans, James is fuckmorton (sometimes), James wants to fuck his clone, M/M, imallexx is joytando, twist ending, very horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_ch4_ch4_sL1m3_Xx/pseuds/xX_ch4_ch4_sL1m3_Xx
Summary: imexx is joytando
Relationships: Alex Elmslie/James Marriott
Series: Joytando and Fuckmorton [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850845
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	imexx is joytando

Fuckmorton was James Mariott’s preferred name. But James Marriott two wanted to kill Fuckmorton, also known as James Mariott One.  
“God, I wish I could fuck my clone,” bequeathed Fuckmorton towards his good pal who is sometimes called joytando, but also called imalexx other times, but also called Alex when the speaker feels spicy.  
“What?” splotched Alexander  
“I WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH MY CLONE,” rouched the enlarged James Marriott; the third in his royal line. But no one cares about that man’s kingdom.  
“Bro, I want to have with with with you,” replies the very small spine-y boy I call Fuckmorton. Even though I am not a character  
“Okay,” fromped the now sideways Jameson Ma-rot.  
They leaned in smooching, but it was like kinda slow ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Saliva had already covered the entirety of Alex boy’s face. Feeling dry, Fuckmorton began to unhinge his unruly jaw. 

***

woah, a little too scrumptious for the children that ARE reading this RIGHT NOW. GO AWAY  
***  
wait this isn’t horny enough  
***

“The bank is where I hide the eyes,” Breathed the anxious Jaime Morth 2. He couldn’t see even though he had two glass eyes  
“God I wish I wasn’t slowly turning into a bucket of worms,” the lurk-able Fuckmorton smothered.  
“Bro, this pie tastes like shit,” growled joytando (who is al if you forgot). But young joytando was not in the same location as James, and James, so we are going to forget about Alexxxxxxxxxxxx.

Anyway, my writing isn’t incoherent — never has been, never will be.  
Anyway, James Mariott too (two) whipped his head backwards  
“Take my eyes,” he frantically screeched at Fuckmorton, who was more worms than he had ever been. But fuck Morton did not want to disappoint the angry god who named him. He whipped out his ninety nine inch pickle, and handed it to Jam Mary 2.  
“This is yours now,” said James Mariott 1 who was nearly completely worms at this point in time.  
“Jamie, I have something confessionally that must be confessed to you,” confessed not Fuckmorton, tears growing in his unusually glistening eyes.  
“I never truly wanted to kill you,” confessed James James 2, no bloodlust immediately detectable in his voice 1.  
“The grimy man who writes this is a liar, just like that bitch George Orwell,” finished James 2.  
“Fuck poetry, Winston did see Julia.” Replied the wormy Jam Jar.  
“I am of the great repose that we are on the same page on this issue.” Smiled James? Mariott??  
Love was the secret to not being a bucket of worms. So James the fucker actually finished his transformation into worms (psych). But James Mariott 2 may or may not have a penis, so the transformation from man to worm bucket was instantly reversed.  
“Alright, lets go,” shouted the now complacent Jimmy Martha 2 who didn’t want to kill James 1. Fuckmorton spurted in excitement generated by his expectation as to what was to come in the coming time.  
suddenly, unexpectedly, and unprompted, and unprepared joytando crashed through the glass ceiling I never mentioned. This room is dark, and red, and I guess velvet. that’s all I’ve imagined it as this whole time. Ale-reeno has been written back into your spikey fan fiction, hooray. He hit the ground doing some sort of frenzied summersault, breaking his knees in the process. Alexandra’s old man finger shot up towards James Mariott 2, aka not Fuckmorton.  
“Tell me the truth, and don’t lie, you lying liar.” Alexxalex eel-ed. Electric eels splorched out of every pore in Alexander im’s porous skin.  
“Tell me I’m not secretly the third James Mariott. Tell me it’s not real,” Alex’s voice broke as his frantically shaking hands held up his birth certificate.  
“It’s in crayon — it says ‘imalexx’ in crayon over whiteout,”  
“I’m sorry you had to find out this way, Mr joytando, if that even is your real name (it’s not)” brootheled Fuckmorton who is the original James Mariott if you didn’t know.  
imalexx was James Mariott Three all along! Who thunked it?

**Author's Note:**

> friend wrote


End file.
